


Missed Call

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Claustrophobia, Groping, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Goku's too dumb and Vegeta is too flustered to realize that they can IT out of there.





	Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 5, Trapped in a Tight Space

“Idiot!” Vegeta was pressed up against the one way glass of the phone booth as Goku Instant Transmissioned into it.

“Sorry! I didn’t know you were in here!” He paused, “Why are you in here?”

Vegeta tried to shimmy his way into the corner where he might have a little room to breathe, “None of your business, now get the fuck out!”

“Geez, fine! You don’t need to yell,” Goku turned the best he could to tug at the door, but it wouldn’t budge, “Uh, ‘Geta, it won’t open.”

“What?” Vegeta’s eyebrow twitched. He was getting claustrophobic… The temperature of the booth seemed to increase the longer the bumbling idiot was in there with him.

“I said it won’t open. It’s stuck.” Goku pulled a bit harder, but he knew that if he broke anything it would make a huge scene and Vegeta would definitely beat his ass later for bringing attention to them in public.

“You can’t open a blasted door? How long has it been since you trained last?” Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Goku bristled, “I was gonna ask you to spar! It’s not that I _can’t_ open the door, it’s that I can’t open it without breaking something. And then everyone will see.”

Vegeta groaned, pressing himself harder against the glass, “Dammit, Kakarot.”

They stared at each other in tense silence for a minute. The little room was hot, it was starting to make Vegeta sweat, and adding his nerves agitated on top of that, he looked a right mess. 

Goku wasn’t much better. Being so close to the prince with no way out had him red in the face. This was not what he was planning to do with his day.

“Uh, Vegeta?” Goku asked stupidly.

Vegeta grunted in response, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the larger man, “What, Kakarot?”

Goku went to scratch his head, but his arms were too bulky to lift that high, “Should we kiss to break the tension?”

Vegeta looked at him, completely dumbfounded, “Absolutely not, you clueless idiot! I’d never be desperate enough to kiss you!”

Goku recoiled, slightly hurt, “I was joking, Vegeta, god. Take that stick out of your ass, why don’cha?”

Vegeta fought to keep his temper, “When we get out of here, I’m going to kill you.” He crossed his arms and relaxed a bit, unmolding himself from the corner.

Goku shrugged, “That’s fair, I guess.”

More silence from both ends of the conversation. Goku found himself actually hurt at Vegeta’s previous comment, but hadn’t gathered the balls to ask any further questions. 

Vegeta kept looking off into the street. There were people everywhere. If they could see through the other side of the glass, they’d see something that would take a lot of alibi to be considered platonic. The thought itself made Vegeta’s face heat up, he didn’t want to be associated with Kakarot in that way! He hardly wanted to be associated with Kakarot at all!

“Vegeta?” Whispered a timid Goku. He had curled into himself, nervous, almost shy looking.

“What?!” Vegeta glared out the glass before rounding on Goku to see the vulnerable state he was in. It took him by surprise, and he cocked his eyebrow, but waited for the question anyway. Goku cleared his throat a bit, face reddening even further.

“You really wouldn’t kiss me?” Goku was unsure of why it bothered him so much. Of course Vegeta wouldn’t want to kiss him, the notion itself was ridiculous.

“Is that what you’re all bent up about, Kakarot? That’s pathetic.” He crossed his arms tighter, as if he was almost hugging himself. Really what he wanted was something to fill the space between their chests. It was cramped in the booth, suffocatingly so. Vegeta feared that if he let down his guard they would be touching more than necessary. 

“Am I not good enough for you? What’s so wrong with me?” Goku looked on the edge of tears. The sight took Vegeta by surprise. The idiot really was hurt by some simple words.

Regardless, Vegeta felt reluctant sympathy creep into the corners of his mind. Despite Goku being taller and much wider than Vegeta, he looked like he had shrunk himself into a defensive shell. Vegeta had never seen anything like it. 

“That’s not,” Vegeta stopped, was he really going to say that _Kakarot_ was good enough for the prince’s attention? All of him wanted to deny it, but Vegeta came up short while looking for legitimate reasons to deny the third-class the pleasure of knowing he was up to his standards. He sighed. This was a losing battle, “That’s not what I was implying, Kakarot.”

Goku went to cross his arms but couldn’t, so he opted instead for turning his head away in a dejected sneer, “Oh, I’m sure. That’s why you’d never even consider kissing me.”

Vegeta groaned, “Why do you care? It’s not like we’d ever kiss on purpose anyway!” He found it hard to keep looking Goku in the eye, the taller man looked absolutely pathetic, standing there like Vegeta had said something genuinely hurtful.

“You don’t know that, Vegeta! Maybe _I_ want to! Maybe I’d kiss you in an instant if you asked me to!”

Vegeta growled, “Are you implying you can perform better than me?”

Goku sniffled, “No, I’m _guaranteeing_ it. No one would want to kiss a meanie like you anyway!” He pouted, cheeks fully red.

“You just said you would!” Vegeta shouted, holding his arms to himself in an effort to keep his temper. He was becoming more insulted as Goku continued talking, it was embarrassing and infuriating.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t anymore! You were being kinda nice before, compared to usual! Can you blame me for thinking you might wanna kiss a little?!”

Vegeta blustered, “I could out-kiss you anytime, any place, Kakarot! I’m superior!”

Goku shoved him back against the glass, “You are not! I bet you’ve never even kissed anyone!” He stuck his tongue out mockingly. Vegeta growled loud and feral, launching himself to wrap around Goku and latch their lips together with angry heat.

Goku squeaked in surprise. The last thing he expected was for Vegeta to kiss him. In public, no less!

He lost his train of thought as his brain decided it would rather register the sensation of Vegeta’s thick, soft lips on his own. He had thought about kissing the older man countless times, but he never expected it to feel so _angry_.

Anger was definitely the prominent emotion shared in the kiss, but there was something buried in there that neither of the men were willing to acknowledge quite yet. They silently agreed to save that for when they escaped their little cell.

Vegeta absolutely ravished Goku’s mouth, biting with varying violence, pulling needy whines from the larger man.

Vegeta was definitely in some sort of power high, because he wrapped his fingers around as much ebony hair as he could and yanked Goku’s head back, nipping once more at his lips before trailing his own down to Goku’s jaw.

He left a few angry bruises before working his way all down Goku’s corded neck, drawing blood in a few places.

Goku, on the other hand, was having quite a hard time keeping his mouth quiet enough to not draw attention to them. He put his large hands on Vegeta’s shoulders, silently begging him to stop.

“‘Geta…! Wait…”

He pressed two fingers to his forehead, locking onto the only person he could trust to keep quiet. With Vegeta still latched onto his waist, he transmitted to Piccolo, who opened his eyes and lowered to the ground upon seeing the compromising position of the Saiyans.

Now free from the restraints of the booth, Goku finally let some noise loose and wrapped his arms around the prince, who still had a harsh hand buried in his hair.

Piccolo's eyebrow twitched, and he couldn’t force himself to do much more than wave at the two of them and hightail it out of there as fast as he could. 

Now alone with Vegeta, Goku allowed himself a good grope at the prince, running his hands wherever they could reach. Eventually, they planted themselves firmly over his supple ass, that Goku had only now had the pleasure of admiring up close.

Moving his hands from Goku’s hair to hold the sides of his face, Vegeta tilted his head a bit, shoving his tongue roughly inside. Goku let him in happily, running his own tongue against Vegeta’s and hoping to memorize the way he tasted.

They softened the kiss ever so slightly, and it made Vegeta’s chest hurt in a weird way.

He pulled away a bit, resting his forehead against Goku’s and panting.

“Kakarot…”

Goku swallowed the lump in his throat, “I know, ‘Geta. Me too.”

They kissed again.


End file.
